Moogle (Extreme)
Video Guides Post embedded videos of guides here. These are to be watched before attempting a fight. MTQCapture Guide https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7N5XIFsJv4 Mrhappy 1227 Guide https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqeCYvO50E8 Written Guides Post links to text guides. These are best to have up during a fight for quick reference. Images Embed image "guides" here. Sometimes there are visual guides that show maps of the fight including where everyone should be standing, monster positioning, etc. Mechanic Tips Mechanic 1 * A quick primer on the Moogles you'll be facing in this fight and why you'll hate each and every one of them by the time you get your clear. ** Ruffletuff - the Warrior Tank Moogle. He hits with MogDark Attacks and inflicts a MogLight Vulnerability Debuff on hit. One of the two tank moogles that force the King Swap mechanic. *** Ruffletuff is also the source for Moogle-Go-Round. An attack that can, if not properly handled by your healers, lead to one-quarter of your party dying every times it's used. Did I mention the targets are totally random? *** Ruffletuff is one of two Moogles involved in 1000-Kuponze Swing. Both tanks get involved in swinging their weight around at one target. ** Whiskerwall - the Paladin Tank Moogle. He hits with MogLight Attacks and inflicts a MogDark Vulnerability Debuff on hit. One of the two tank moogles that force the King Swap mechanic. *** Whiskerwall is the source for Thrown-for-a-Loop (as the song goes). If this is not handled or manages to snag 2 healers it can quickly lead to a wipe. Thrown-for-a-Loop is not random in target selection, it always snags the closest three players to Whiskerwall, so pay attention to your proximity if you're the Ruffletuff Tank Healer, don't stray too close to Whiskerwall, it's your job to save your fellow healer. *** Whiskerwall is involved in 1000-Kuponze Swing. Both tanks get involved in swinging their weight around at one target. ** Pomburner - hello baby's first MEX wipe. Pomburner usually spends his time floating around the center of the field not doing a whole lot. But when he decides to use his voice it can lead to instant raid wipe if the DPS don't manage about 1000 damage in a hurry. *** Pomburner should be one of the last focused before the moogle kill happens. *** PomFlare comes from Pomburner, and should it go off it may not kill the whole raid, but it'll mean those that were alive got lucky at being out of it. *** PomMeteor (mini) comes from Pomburner and is 2 AOEs one right after the other, keep moving until you're clear of the second set or you may eat cosmic fragments. ** Furryfoot - it's the healer. If you didn't have enough reason to hate him already he can also do a big Raid wiping attack. *** PomHoly is like PomFlare but bigger and meaner. If it's not stopped it will wipe the raid. It's stopped the same way as PomFlare. ** Shaggysong - he's the bard. He sings songs, and is involved in the Delta Attack. Otherwise he's not too crazy. *** Delta Attack involves Shaggysong, Woolywart, and Tailturner running to the edge to create three corners before causing the middle of the field to explode with damage and light. Don't be caught in the center. ** Woolywart - the archer. He tends to hang out on one side of the field flinging arrows around. So if he does decide to move it probably means something big is underway. *** Mog Rain of Death targets people with a party-moogle icon before raining hot death down on them. The more king stacks that Woolywart has the more damage this does, with about 3 or 4 it can one shot people and is an AOE centered on the player it targets. So stay away from everyone if you get targetted. *** Delta Attack is the dance floor, and you don't want to dance with moogles. One of two attacks Woolywart moves for. If he's on the move, be ready for something big. *** Thrown-for-a-Loop, the other attack Woolywart moves for. If he starts making a beeline for Whiskerwall, expect pain in the future. ** Tailturner - the thief. Nickname on this one is apt: Tailchaser. He moves around at random, and by random I mean he has a nasty habit of being around the king just in time to get Kingstacks. *** Delta Attack is the dance floor, and you don't want to dance with moogles. *** Thrown-for-a-Loop, the poison pool is produced from Tailturner. So if you set yourself right you may just be able to stand just outside of the pool and save yourself unnecessary damage. Role/Job Tips Post tips for specific Jobs or Roles. General * It's a good idea to designate a person during a run who's job it is to determine when it's time to go into full kill mode. Generally the person with the best battlefield awareness should be assigned this role. * Woolywart does not move unless he's moving in for Delta Attack or Thrown for a Loop. So if he starts moving one of those mechanics is about to happen. Tank * Focus target the other Tank's small Moogle to keep an eye on its stacks. Switch the King on 3 stacks. * Save CDs for when you have the King. * Focus on staying polar opposite of the other Tank. If he is at 8 o'clock, you should be at 2 o'clock; if he starts rotating toward 10 o'clock, you should be rotating toward 4 o'clock. * Watch your small Moogle carefully. When stars start coming out of him, he is resetting aggro. Be ready to use Shield Lob/Tomohawk a couple times to immediately get aggro back before he leaves you. * This is a good chance for PLD to use Cover. If you see a target pop up on a nearby party member, just use Cover on them to take the damage for them. Make sure to let your Healers know because you will be taking a slight damage spike. * Remember that when you Cover you've got more chances to block. Be mindful of how often Shield Swipe becomes available due to this. Healer * Keeping Stoneskin on all members besides the Tanks makes the fight so much easier. It's best to have the Healer whose Tank does ''not ''have the King at the time to be on Stoneskin duty (since their Tank won't require as much healing, they have more time to focus on Stoneskins). * Assign one Healer to start from the bottom of the party list and one from the top of the party list for Esuna/Leeches. (Using Esuna/Leeches on the other Healer is still always first priority though). * The big purple AOE on the ground is not just a signal for DPS to hit the WHM Moogle. This is also your queue as Healers to Esuna/Leech the two party members with the "W" debuff ASAP. (Remember, one Healer gets the top-most party member on the list, and the other gets the bottom-most party member). * Additionally, watch for tethers, this is the other big healer mechanic. When Whiskerwall (the PLD) starts tethering people, he's pulling them in for big damage from a poison pool. Your job if you're free is to save your fellow healer from the debuff (looks like three moogles leering at you in the debuff) and then the DPS that got caught. The tank should be saved last as their HP gives them the highest survivability. DPS * Avoid using DOTs after a Moogle hits about 40% HP. * Remember: if there's a big orange AOE, you have to attack the BLM Moogle ASAP. If there's a big purple AOE, attack the WHM Moogle ASAP. * SMN should use Ifrit-Egi. It's easier to see who he is attacking; you can get him off a Moogle who is close to dying. * When pursuing Tailturner or when too far away from Pomburner, NIN should be consider using Shukuchi to quickly close the gap and get closer to them. * To this end a Dragoon should not hesitate to use Spineshatter or Flameburst Dives to close the gap on a Moogle. Also remember your backflip to get off the dance floor for delta attack if you get caught out there with your pants down. * For Pomburner, as a NIN if they are too far away try to use Fuma Shuriken if your Ninjutsu is not on cooldown to hit them while approaching. While the other Ninjutsu are stronger, Fuma Shuriken has the longest range * Due to Mogs continuously running in and out of your range (namely Tailturner and Pomburner) as NIN the only Ninjutsu you'll really have an opportunity / should use are Fuma Shuriken, Raiton (if for some strange turn of events they stop moving), and Huton * When Woolywart Targets you as NIN with his AOE Arrow rain, you CAN use Perfect Dodge to avoid it